


Easy

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Lot of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The easier the better when it comes to Mike" Mike said smiling and threw a look to Ben who huffed, maybe it was even a laughter, but Mike wasn’t sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas or for those who don't do that, happy 25th of December. Every day is a day to remember.   
> Yeah, sorry

"The easier the better when it comes to Mike" Mike said smiling and threw a look to Ben who huffed, maybe it was even a laughter, but Mike wasn’t sure. So he sank back into the video, trying to ignore the truth behind his words that dragged him down by his shoulders and the worried looks of Ben, the seeking of his eyes for a talk. He couldn’t. Not now. Not right there.

Later, after they finished up and the crew went home, Ben proceeded to undress him slowly, placing kisses wherever he could reach naked skin until he was in nothing more but his shorts. They both knew the day had been too long, too tiring for anything so Mike just lied on the bed while his eyes followed Ben’s every move. Ben was changing and joined him not moments later, resting his head on the pillow so Mike could snuggle up against his chest. Blankets were drawn over their forms.

Like every night.

“What did you mean?” Ben then asked as the darkness consumed the room after he flipped the light switch of their nightstand lamp.

“Mhh?” Mike asked, craning his neck to watch Ben with unseeing eyes. Only a slight silhouette of his face.

“The easier the better. I saw that you didn’t mean the recipe.” Ben slowly let his fingers wander over Mike's back, slide along the spine until his fingers reached Mike’s neck hair, playing with the short strands.

“I-... I said it-... and...” Mike faltered, biting his lips.

“It applied to so many things in my life.” He finished, pressing his cold nose against Ben’s warm flesh, closing his eyes once again.

He could feel the inhale of breath before Ben even spoke.

“To what?”

“To the things I enjoy. To the things I eat. To my love for you. To so much more”

“Your love for me?” Ben questioned, stilling his hand from massaging Mike's neck.

Mike nodded.

“It's easy for me to love you. To be around you. To be together with you.” Mike told him, cuddling close to him.

“It's like breathing.” He added, lips pressed to the skin above Ben’s heart, feeling the vibration of every thunder of his heart. “Easy and beautiful.”

“Like instinct.” Ben added, guiding Mike until their lips came together in a tender kiss, leaving nothing but calm lands in Mike's mind.

“Like coming home.” Mike whispered against his lips and even in the darkness, he could see Ben's eyes shining.

“You never said.” Ben stated, holding his face lovingly between his hands, seeking his glance in the darkness.

“I never had the need to.”

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
